1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to viewing content in a device and more particularly to scrolling through content in a mobile device.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, it is difficult to view and/or compare content on devices, such as for example mobile communication devices, having small displays because only a portion of the content is visible at one time. To view and/or compare the content with the small display a user generally scrolls the content back and forth between portions of the content, for example, being compared or viewed. As a non-limiting example, a user may desire to compare the first and last items in a list of items presented on the display, however, the first and last items may not be presented on the display at the same time due to, for example the a size of the list in conjunction with the small display. As such, the user generally scrolls back and forth between the first and last items in the list to make the comparison.
It would be advantageous to be able to view and/or compare content presented on a display such that the content being viewed and/or compared are presented simultaneously on the display.